We Meet Again
by J-547
Summary: Lincoln takes a walk before school, but also bumping into what suppose to be a teenage girl from next door in the neighbourhood. They finally meet for the first time.


I don't own Loud House

Request by: crafordbrian17

* * *

It was an excellent experience for the weekend in a normal land and relaxing in Royal Woods, everyone had their good times and bad times, but nonetheless was relaxed after a long weekday of work, school and many other events that took place.

Unfortunately the weekend was over. Everyone was broken and terrible. It was all over, for the next 5 days of horror and what to make it start off horrible and full of terror. Monday. The worst day of the week to wake up on.

When it came around 6 AM a young man who was a 11 year old and felt depressed and was tired as he yawned.

"Dang it." It's Lincoln.

He got up and went to the bathroom door, where her only sister that gets up early than the other siblings in his large family.

"Good morning Male sibling unit." Lisa. "I see you too have scheduled your alarm an hour than the original routine.

Lincoln sighed and crossed his arms "Yeah, I decided to take this time and get ready without any distractions, or getting impatient you know?"

"Indeed." Lisa said. "It's quite a brave move to have your body lose a certain amount of time to rest, especially on this certain day."

"Monday? Trust me, as much as I hate today than any other, its still a wake up due to school." Lincoln said.

They soon took turns using the bathroom and then they were both in, by the sink either brushing teeth or looking in the mirror to look less scruffy.

"I think I'm also gonna start walking to school. It's best to get exercise." He said while brushing his teeth.

Lisa gave a quick eyebrow, but since it was Monday she was as well annoyed but kept hiding it. So she didn't push on the subject. "What floats your boat they say in the most weird context I've witnessed."

"The sayings not bad."

Lisa almost wants to glare at her brother, but he said something else.

"But if that's how you see it, I respect that."

Lisa then smiled and gave Lincoln a handshake.

"Thanks for your complimentary approval"

"No problem."

They went back to there rooms and got ready.

* * *

When it got to 7:55 AM, the Louds were all awake, but Lincoln was already ready and waiting for the call to leave.

He was prepared and ready to go and take a walk before heading to school. Clearing his head on a Monday should at least help him get through the day without any problems to caused stress.

"You have 2 minutes, if you not in the van, I'm leaving without ya!" The oldest loud Lori, shouted as she walked down stairs. She was surprised to see her brother already up and ready.

"Alright Twirp, what's going on?" Lori said.

"I want to take a walk this time." He said as she was shockingly dumbfounded.

"Did you literally just say, walk!?" Lori says.

"Yeah, why? Is it not good to take a good walk?" Lincoln said.

"Uh, of course it is, how do you not know that?" Lori said disappointed.

"I was being sarcastic." Lincoln bounced back with a dissaproval look.

"Oh..." Lori felt awkward.

Lincoln looked at the time and saw that it almost time to go.

"Imma get going." Lincoln said as he opended the door. "Stay alive ok? I know it's Monday an-"

"Lincoln as the oldest, I literally order you to stay alive." Lori said. "I don't want a repeat of last time."

They both cringed at the time where Lola wasn't normal after a Monday in school, she terrorised the family the whole day.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Lola screamed.

Lori grunted as Lincoln was walking away from the house.

"See you on the other side."

"Later Twirp." Lori then shouted for the girls to come down and everyone got into Vanzilla and drove off.

* * *

He walked down the street, he started to feel less depressed since its a Monday and started to head to the park and take a walk.

As he walked down the lane of the park, he saw a bench with a young woman on it. He wanted to stop for quite a bit so he approached the teen.

"Hey is it ok to sit here?"

She turned herself towards Lincoln and was beaming with a smile with her eyes shut. "Of course."

Lincoln got on the bench and relaxed, he felt that he needed this before beginning a whole day of stress at school. What he didn't know was that the girl was eyeing him.

"Do I know you?" Lincoln then looked at her and then realised something. "Do I know you?"

They both stared blankly but then realised who they are. They then said in unison. "Your from next door!!!"

"I didn't expect you to be here on your own at this time." She said.

"Right back at ya! Name's Lincoln." He held his hand out.

"Beatrix, nice to finally meet you." Beatrix shakes Lincoln's hand.

"So what brings your here before heading to school?" Lincoln said. Beatrix then gave a frown, something Lincoln didn't expect.

"It's something to make me think, to why I keep smiling everytime. I always wanted to have a good time, but when I feel down I can't keep myself down from smiling. My parents always said that smiling always makes things better than anything. I just feel so much worse when I come to a time where I'm just not happy, but they want me to do something I don't feel comfortable with at the time." She explained.

"I can relate." Beatrix looks at Lincoln.

"There are times I want time to myself for a change, but living with so many siblings, it's like I'm the only one that has a responsibility to the family than anyone else and if I refuse to help I will either get told off or threatened. It makes me feel uncomfortable a lot of times." Lincoln said.

Beatrix then gave a sad smile. "You know what I think?"

"That were both not so different, even though our age is a big gap?"

"Yeah, plus, I don't see what you said happen to you. Your just so, adorable and caring. I don't see you having a hard time with anyone." She said.

"Well, you be surprised." Lincoln blushes.

Beatrix giggles then looks at the time.

"Oh boy, I have to go school if I wanna be early. Its 8:20." She said.

"I'll walk you there."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I assist."

Beatrix blushes at Lincoln's cute smile and nods as they both started to walk.

* * *

As they were walking they were discussing their favorite hobbies. What came a surprise to Lincoln was that Beatrix had a loving desire for video games.

"No way! You like that!?"

"Yeah, I just love how the games are played, it gets me excited and cheerful."

"Welcome to the club!" Lincoln said.

"Thanky!" They both laughed along.

They kept walking for a bit.

"Hey Lincoln." He turned to see Beatrix.

"Do you have a special someone." Beatrix smirking.

Lincoln starts to go red. "No no no! I haven't. I kinda had a crush on someone, but she had to move in with her family in the big city. Either way we're still great friends."

"Aw, that's so nice of you!"

"Hehe, yeah. How about you."

Beatrix blushes. "No, but I have an eye in somebody."

"Whoever it is will be lucky to have you."

"You really mean that."

They arrive at high school, but Lincoln kept talking.

"Yeah, who knows, he might be looking for someone like you." Lincoln said which Beatrix was blushing pink.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head down to my school now, it was nice talking to you Beatrix."

"You as well Lincoln." Beatrix then gave Lincoln a quick peck on the cheek and starts to heads inside, but stops one last time and gave the boy a wink.

Lincoln was red as a tomato but shrugged it off and liked at his watch.

"Oh crud! 8:55! I gotta run!" Lincoln ran as fast as he could to elemetary.

* * *

Beatrix was getting her things, but stopped and looked at a picture of the boy she so felt for. "I love you, I hope you be mine soon."

The bell rang and she kissed the picture and talked in a singing voice.

"Bye-bye Linky.."


End file.
